


Have a Nice Life

by BermudaEliz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BermudaEliz/pseuds/BermudaEliz
Summary: A final conversation between Sirius and Regulus before Sirius leaves home.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Kudos: 19





	Have a Nice Life

Sirius marched angrily to his room, slamming the door behind him. He took his trunk out from under his bed and started tossing his belongings in. He tensed when he heard a knock on the door, but relaxed when he heard his brother's voice coming from the other side.  
"Sirius? It's me, Reg. Can I come in?"  
Sirius took a deep breath before walking over to the door and pulling it open, moving aside to let Regulus in.  
Regulus glanced at the trunk open on the floor, and the mess of belongings strewn about the room. "You're leaving."  
It wasn't a question, but Sirius answered it anyway. "Yes." He glanced warily at Regulus, trying to see his reaction.  
"I won't try to stop you, if that's what you're worried about." Regulus said.  
"It's not." Sirius lied easily. Regulus raised an eyebrow in response.  
"Where will you go?" Regulus asked as Sirius returned to packing.  
"James' house. I have a standing invitation," Sirius said, turning to face his brother once more. "I don't suppose I can convince you to come with me?" Sirius knew what the answer would be, but he had to ask anyway.  
"You know I can't," Regulus replied sadly. "I wouldn't belong with your friends, any more that you would belong with mine."  
"I know. Doesn't mean I can't wish things were different."  
"Even if I wanted to come, our parents need an heir. If you leave, they'll disown you. If we both leave, they'll come after us."  
"I guess this is goodbye, then," Sirius said, holding out his hand for Regulus to shake. Regulus surprised Sirius by pulling him into a hug.  
"I'll miss you, brother," Regulus said as he pulled away.  
"I'll miss you too Reg," Sirius replied. "I don't suppose we'll be able to talk at school anymore, either," he said thoughtfully.  
"No, I don't suppose we will," Regulus replied. "Not in public, anyway."  
"I'll find a way for us to keep in touch, if you want. Something discreet."  
"I'd like that," Regulus said. "But if not... have a nice life Siri."  
"Have a nice life, Reg." Sirius pulled out his wand and shrunk his trunk, before turning and climbing out the open window. Regulus closed the window and watched his brother walk away.  
Sirius did not look back.


End file.
